1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display wherein the brightness and display quality thereof can be improved and the production costs thereof can also be reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) can be advantageously manufactured to be smaller, lightweight and to have a larger screen as compared with a conventional cathode ray tube (CRT), and thus, it has been actively developed. In particular, since the liquid crystal display has been developed enough to perform a function of a flat panel display, it is used not only in a monitor for a desktop computer and a large-sized display but also in a liquid crystal of a mobile phone, a PDA, a digital camera and a camcorder. Therefore, the application range of the liquid crystal display is rapidly expanded.
In the liquid crystal display, desired images can be obtained by applying voltages to two electrodes to generate an electric field on a liquid crystal layer and adjusting the intensity of the generated electric field to adjust the transmissivity of light passing through the liquid crystal layer.
In order to prevent degradation phenomena occurring when an electric field is applied to the liquid crystal layer in one direction for a long time, a polarity of a data signal relative to a common voltage is reversed according to frames, rows or dots, and a data signal with a reversed polarity is then used. In other words, a dot inversion, an N+1 inversion and a line inversion are used.
However, there is a problem in that power consumption is increased in the case of the dot inversion and the N+1 inversion, whereas vertical blurs occur due to the difference in kickback and coupling capacitance between pixels in the case of the line inversion.